


Воспоминания о лете

by serorisumu



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Донхэ тоже хочет быть героем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминания о лете

Если вы скажете, что в двенадцать лет мечтали стать героем и отправиться в путешествие, то вам наверняка ответят: «А кто из нас не мечтал?». Отважно смотреть в глаза опасности, переживать настоящие приключения, быть спасённым верным другом и получить большой куш в конце. Лучшая романтика для ребят, которых вот-вот захватит романтика совсем иного рода.  
Ли Донхэ было почти двенадцать и больше всего на свете он любил смотреть One Piece* за завтраком под ворчание мамы о том, что за едой нужно думать о еде и смотреть на еду (и иногда на маму, которая так старательно её готовила). Жизнь Донхэ нельзя было назвать захватывающей: он жил в своей обычной семье в самом обычном районе Сеула. Обычно летние каникулы он проводил в гостях у бабушки, в деревне, но в этот раз бабушка несколько месяцев (половина жизни по меркам Донхэ) пролежала в одной из городских больниц. Мама часто посещала больницу и брала Донхэ с собой, «потому что бабушке нужны внимание и помощь, дорогой». Донхэ не любил больницы, но послушно сопровождал маму.  
Так прошли два летних месяца. В августе бабушку выписали, всё вернулось на круги своя и Донхэ понял, что его летние каникулы почти закончились, а ему совсем не о чём будет рассказывать своим друзьям, когда он вернётся в школу в новом учебном году. Поэтому одним прекрасным утром Донхэ проснулся с твёрдой уверенностью в том, что во что бы то ни стало станет настоящим героем до конца лета. Как Луффи, он соберёт команду и отважно отправится на поиски приключений. Сегодня же.  
К сожалению, планам Донхэ помешал отец, который на целый день занял сына помощью в уборке гаража. На следующий день родители уехали в гости к друзьям и попросили Донхэ присмотреть за младшим братом. На третий день, когда Донхэ уже почти выбрал рюкзак, который он возьмёт в путешествие, мама попросила помочь ей в огороде. На четвёртый день за завтраком Донхэ со всей решительностью одиннадцатилетнего героя заявил, что у него сегодня куча дел, поэтому лучше его не отвлекать, а то хуже будет. Родители удивлённо переглянулись, улыбнулись и согласились.

Первым делом необходимо было найти талисман. Что-то, чем Донхэ дорожил бы больше жизни, как Луффи - своей шляпой.  
— Это не может быть что-то живое, — рассуждал Донхэ, глядя на кота, как будто дремавшего на диване. Одним глазом кот очень внимательно следил за мальчиком, готовясь в любой момент дать дёру и скрыться за (а скорее на) надёжной спиной мамы.  
— Это не может быть что-то съедобное, — вздохнул Донхэ и с грустью в глазах съел кимпаб, на который смотрел примерно полминуты.  
— Это должно быть что-то важное...  
После нескольких часов поисков и сложных решений талисманом был избран пластмассовый робот, подаренный родителями на окончание детского сада.  
— Теперь ты всегда будешь со мной, что бы ни случилось! — сказал Донхэ, торжественно опустил игрушку в рюкзак и устало зевнул. Пожалуй, на сегодня ему хватило приключений.

Вторым пунктом в списке того, что нужно иметь настоящему герою, Донхэ корявым почерком написал «товарищ».  
У Донхэ было мало друзей и большая часть из них летом уезжала из Сеула. Вдумчиво посчитав на пальцах одной руки, Донхэ смог предположить, что сейчас в целом городе у него есть только один подходящий друг.  
— Добрый день. А Хичоля можно к телефону?  
— Да, секунду...  
— Алло?  
— Привет, это Донхэ. Хён, ты дома?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— … Отлично, я скоро зайду.  
«Опять что-то задумал,» — подумал Хичоль, слушая гудок в трубке.  
Хичоль был старше Донхэ на несколько лет, но это совершенно не мешало их общению. Они познакомились несколько лет назад, в школьном аниме-клубе, где Хичоль был вице-президентом, а Донхэ — увлечённым новичком, грезящим о приключениях Луффи и его команды. Хичоль не любил ни One Piece, ни любое другое аниме, которое Донхэ мог бы назвать любимым. Как они стали друзьями — до сих пор оставалось загадкой для всех членов клуба, но, тем не менее, Хичолю нравился Донхэ, а Донхэ — Хичоль. Так что, почему бы и нет.  
— Чем займёмся сегодня, Брейн? – хён покачивался на качелях, внимательно наблюдая за расхаживающим туда—сюда другом. — И что у тебя в рюкзаке.  
— Мой талисман, — Донхэ спешно достал из недр плотной сине-зелёной ткани красного робота.  
— Игрушка? — ухмыльнулся Хичоль.  
— А ты — мой товарищ, — Донхэ давно научился игнорировать язвительные комментарии друга.  
— Хорошо. И что я должен делать?  
— Как это что? Отправиться со мной в опасное приключение!  
— И если я откажусь?  
— Отдашь мне половину фишек с Покемонами. Нет... Все!  
Хичоль достаточно хорошо знал Донхэ, чтобы понимать — если что-то пришло ему в голову, то так просто уже не выйдет. Если Донхэ решил, что заберёт все фишки Хичоля, добытые кровью и потом (к счастью, не Хичоля), то он сделает это, так или иначе. Кроме того, с Донхэ было просто весело, поэтому уже через пять минут друзья клялись на мизинцах не предавать узы товарищества и всегда-всегда помогать друг другу. Так Донхэ нашёл верного спутника для своих приключений.

Третьим пунктом списка было преданное животное, которое всегда могло придти на помощь там, где люди были бессильны. Кандидатов в спутники Донхэ с Хичолем отбирали почти неделю, добившись определённой репутации у местных собак и котов, которые при виде закадычной парочки в мгновение ока исчезали с улиц.  
Но проблема разрешилась самым неожиданным образом. Однажды, когда Донхэ бежал домой на обед, он чуть не налетел на мальчишку из параллельного класса. Донхэ было знакомо его лицо, но они никогда не были знакомы и не играли вместе. В школе тот всегда был окружён друзьями, сейчас же мальчик одиноко сидел перед пустой будкой с красиво выведенной надписью «Чоко» под самой крышей и чуть слышно скулил, как будто разговаривая с невидимым псом.  
— Привет. Меня зовут Донхэ, а тебя как?  
— Я Чоко. Обычно я Хёкджэ, но сейчас заменяю свою собаку, поэтому Чоко.  
— А что случилось с твоей собакой?  
— Он пошёл погулять... И заблудился.  
— Значит Чоко, — улыбнулся Донхэ и потрепал по волосам мальчика, смотревшего на него из-под мокрых ресниц. — Хочешь отправиться со мной в путешествие? Может быть мы сможем найти настоящего Чоко.  
— Я спрошу у родителей, — улыбнулся в ответ Хёкджэ и шумно шмыгнул носом.  
Так Донхэ нашёл второго спутника.

Когда Хичоль поинтересовался, когда они наконец отправятся в путешествие, Донхэ показал ему список с двумя не вычеркнутыми пунктами:  
1\. Талисман - Бон  
2\. Герой — Я  
3\. Товарищ — Хичоль  
4\. Животное — Чоко (Хёкджэ)  
5\. Злодей.  
6\. Сокровище.  
— У меня есть отличный кандидат на роль злодея, — сообщил Хёкджэ, как только взглянул на следующий пункт их плана. — Младший брат моего одноклассника — настоящий тролль.  
— Такой страшный? — опасливо прищурился Донхэ.  
— Язва.  
— У него?  
— Нет, идиот, — вздохнул Хичоль. — Он. И, кажется, он мне понравится.  
Поскольку внезапно вламываться в чужие дома в попытке одолеть незнакомого злодея было неприлично, через пару дней компания отправилась к однокласснику Хёкджэ, который вместе с братом только что вернулся из деревни.  
— Вообще-то мы не братья, — уточнил Чжоу Ми, впуская троицу в свою комнату, которая выглядела так, как будто в ней живёт двенадцатилетняя девочка.  
— Я так и думал, что здесь что-то не так... — протянул Хёкджэ.  
— Родители отправили меня сюда, к своим друзьям, чтобы я закончил корейскую школу.  
— Хёкджэ сказал нам, что у Кюхёна язва, — перешёл к делу Донхэ.  
— То есть он — язва, — поправил Хичоль.  
— Кто тут язва? — мрачный голос донёсся от двери.  
— У тебя будет язва, если не перестанешь дуться на всё подряд, — Чжоу Ми вздохнул и поднялся навстречу «брату». — Кто опять испортил тебе настроение?  
— Твои персиковые обои. Рано или поздно у меня от них выпадут зубы, — Кюхён фыркнул и скрылся за дверью напротив, ведущей в его комнату.  
В дверном проёме друзья успели рассмотреть стены, увешанные рекламными постерами новейших компьютерных игр.  
— Он мне нравится, — выдохнул Хичоль, глаза его загадочно блестели.  
Так друзья нашли своего Главного Злодея.

Теперь оставалось самое важное — решить, какое именно сокровище они ищут. Хичоль настаивал на поиске и спасении принцессы, Хёкджэ волновался о своей собаке, а Донхэ просто хотел найти фигурку Эйса, которой так не хватало в его коллекции героев One Piece.  
Друзья спорили несколько дней, пока однажды утром мама Донхэ не оторвала лист в настенном календаре, и мальчик увидел удивительную дату — «31 АВГУСТА».  
— Мама, сегодня правда последний день лета?  
— Да, сынок, — улыбнулась мама, увлечённо занимаясь глажкой школьной формы детей. — А ты не сделал летнее задание по литературе, поэтому марш в свою комнату заниматься.  
Донхэ не собирался сдаваться, поэтому убедившись в том, что пути отступления чисты, он выбрался из дома через окно и бегом направился к дому Хёкджэ. Ещё на подходах он услышал заливистый смех и лай настоящей собаки, доносившиеся из-за забора. Он постоял ещё пару минут, наблюдая в заборную щель за тем, как Хёкджэ резвится с Чоко, как его мама наблюдает за вознёй, изящно прикладывая к глазам красивый белый платок, и молча направился к дому Хичоля. Странно. Наверное, ему должно было быть грустно, но он был счастлив.  
Хичоля не оказалось дома, Донхэ нашёл хёна на одной из соседних улиц, где тот, забравшись на дерево с альбомом и карандашами, наблюдал за кем-то в большом зале местной балетной школы. Он увлечённо делал наброски, не замечая косых взглядов редких прохожих.  
— Эй, хён! — как можно тише позвал Донхэ. — Сокровищеееее!  
— Прости, друг, своё сокровище я уже нашёл.  
Прозвенел звонок, Хичоль спешно спустился с дерева, сложил инструменты в портфель и, махнув Донхэ на прощание, побежал к двери школы, откуда через некоторое время ушёл вместе с немного сутулящимся юношей с белыми волосами, уложенными в забавный хохолок, и пирсингом в ухе.

Донхэ шёл домой один, шаркая ногами по пыльной дороге и отфутболивая попадающиеся на пути камни. Вечерело, мягкий оранжевый свет обнимал со спины, в воздухе проносились пряные запахи последнего дня лета. Впереди ждала гора домашней работы, а завтра — снова уроки, школьные друзья и новые игры. Донхэ немного грустил, потому что их приключение закончилось, не успев начаться, но вместе с тем он был счастлив. Потому что главное сокровище на свете — это видеть счастливыми тех, кто тебе дорог.

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece — манга Эйитиро Оды в жанре сёнэн и её аниме-экранизация. One Piece повествует о приключениях команды пиратов под названием «Пираты Соломенной шляпы» во главе с капитаном Манки Д. Луффи, в детстве съевшим Дьявольский плод Резина-Резина, позволивший его телу сильно растягиваться. Вместе со своей командой Луффи ищет легендарное сокровище, известное как «Ван-Пис», чтобы стать Королём пиратов. © Wiki


End file.
